Un día libre
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Primer día libre, los Bladebreakers desean dormir y... quién les molesta? Este día será bieeeen cansativo!


**Personajes**: Todos.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Observaciones Generales**: Intenté escribir un fic más alegre, juzguen si salió bien (no esperen mucho, escribí esta historia después de una juerga, mis ideas parecían una pasta dental cuando los junté y puse en este texto… u.u)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana en el _dojo_ de los Kinomiya, el sol aún no salía y los cinco integrantes de los Bladebreakers dormían plácidamente pues era el primer día libre después de tantas competiciones, cuandouna estridente voz femenina retumbó por la sala.

- ¡A despertaaaaaaaaaar!

- Hmmm… ¿qué? (-.o) – gruñó Tyson.

- ¡Despierten todos! Se hace tarde! -exclamó Hillary.

- ¿Qué horas son? -dijo Max, con ojos entrecerrados miró el reloj – Es temprano, Hillary, vete a dormir.

- Estoy con sueño… (-.-) – murmuró Ray hundiéndose en las almohadas.

Kai no despertó, pues ya era acostumbrado a los ruidos y seguía respirando profundamente. De un tirón Hillary echó al suelo a Tyson.

- ¿Qué te pasa? (ô.O) ¿Te está dando una de tus crisis?

- ¿Cómo pueden dormir cuando habrá un día entero libre? Si despiertan temprano podrán aprovechar más. (u/u) Y tú, Kenny, levántate ahora.

- ¡Por Dios! (-√-) – murmuró el chico de lentes – necesito dormir, déjame en paz.

- Si nadie va a levantarse – anunció Hillary – tomaré medidas drásticas.

Mientras Hillary salía Tyson volvió a la cama diciendo:

- Ojalá nos deje dormir aunque sea una hora más.

Estaban todos retomando el sueño cuando escucharon un ruido profundo, como si algo viniera a toda velocidad.

- (õ.õ) Pero qué Hillary está…

Antes de terminar la frase Max recibió un chorro de agua helada en plena cara, así también como los otros cuatro chicos; Hillary conectó la manguera del jardín con el objetivo de dejarlos bien despabilados después de una buena rociada. Está de más decir que hasta el imperturbable Kai casi se ahoga con el chorro.

- Ahora está bien mejor (n.n)

- ¡Loca! (o.Õ) ¿por qué no te llevan a um manicomio?

- No necesitabas hacer eso, ya estábamos levantándonos.

- ¡Qué desastre!

- ¡Cof, cof! (ǔ\ǔ) los odio… ¡cof, cof!… a todos! – Kai aún escupía el diluvio que tragó.

- ¡Mi laptop! (Ó.Ó) se… ¿se mojó? – Kenny revisó y soltó un suspiro de alivio – Uf… se salvó (u.uÚ) (¿qué creen? Kenny se duerme con el laptop bajo la almohada... jeje!)

- Bien, ahora todos de pie porque hoy saldremos a pasear mucho, haremos compras…

- ¿Adónde nos arrastrarás? – preguntó Ray.

- Al centro de la ciudad, pasaremos por las tiendas, después…

- (o.õ) ¿Y por qué no vas sola? – interrumpió Max.

- Necesito los brazos fuertes de cinco chicos para cargar con todo¿o ustedes qué piensan?

- ¿Qué desastre nos reserva el día? (TT)

- ¡Kenny! Yo escuché eso! En hilera todos y a la ducha.

- ¡Vaya que es desagradable tener los pantalones mojados! (u.ú) – dijo Kai adelantándose a todos.

Quince minutos depués todos estaban limpios y secos nuevamente, Hillary entró a bañarse; esperaron durante 45 minutos a que saliera.

- ¿Cómo pueden tardar tanto las chicas? – comentó Max.

- ¡Max! – una voz salió del baño.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¡Pásame la toalla!

- ¿Cuál de ellas? Hay cinco aquí!

- El tercero.

- Ah… toma, aquí está.

- ¡No es esa, tonto! Quiero la toalla de cabeza, no la de brazos.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Son todas iguales!

- Esos ojos que tienes quedarán morados si no me pasas inmediatamente la toalla!

- Uf¡que violenta!… toma.

- Gracias.

Otra media hora fue necesario para Hillary arreglarse, los otros ya estaban impacientes por la eterna espera. Con pasos arrastrados siguieron a lo que sería un largo día.

El cielo despejado ofrecía los primeros resplandores solares, las flores exhalaban penetrantes aromas y los cinco chicos caminaban como muertos-vivos, indiferentes a su alrededor y con deseos de dormirse aunque sea recostados por los muros.

Un alto edificio blanco despuntaba en el horizonte; con paso acelerado Hillary fue a la puerta, los cinco zombies detrás.

- ¿Qué comprarás aquí? – preguntó Tyson.

- Es una zapatería, Tyson, veremos zapatos.

- Un siglo pasará… - murmuró Ray.

- ¡Ray!

- Buenos días, señorita¿qué se le ofrece?

- Hola, sí… deseo ver aquellos zapatos.

- Aquí los tiene.

- Hum… demasiado altos, muéstreme aquel de arriba.

- Aquí.

- No, no… muy bajos, páseme esos azules.

- Aquí…

- Estos… tampoco, ese del medio ahora.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

- ¡Por Dios! Señorita, usted se probó todos los disponibles en la tienda¿escogió alguno?

- Ya tengo decidido.

- ¿Cuál es?

- El primero que me probé.

- Ay, Dios…

Algo como doscientas cajas estaban desparramadas por el suelo y el pobre vendedor tendría el día entero para arreglarlos. Después de pagarlo Hillary salió con la flamante caja en manos, acompañada por los cinco héroes de la paciencia.

- Después de esto creo que ya terminó – señaló Tyson.

- Estás equivocado, pasaremos por otras zapaterías aún.

Y así fueron de un lado a otro, repitiendo el proceso y acumulando cajas. La próxima parada fue una tienda de ropas, grande como un hipermercado con una variedad suficiente para quedar bastante tiempo allí.

La amable (y tonta) vendedora cometió el error de preguntar a Hillary qué deseaba, con eso iniciaba el maratón para lograr conseguir las ropas de su gusto. Cogió unas prendas y, dirigiéndose al probador, fue a ponérselas.

- ¿Qué les parece, chicos?

- Jijijijijijiji…

Intentaban contener sus carcajadas, pero sus rostros colorados y los ojos lagrimeantes anunciaban que no aguantarían mucho tiempo.

El primero en explotar fue Tyson.

- Parece… ¡jajajaja!…parece un… un… ¡JAJAJAJA!… gusano listado!

- ¡jajajajaja!… no, talvez sea un… caramelo ambulante!… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Max no opinó pues la risa lo ahogaba, Kenny tuvo que salir en disparada de la tienda y hasta Kai reía. Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hillary pero pronto desaparecieron al funcionar su mente a veces maquiavélica.

- Qué bien que les gusto, chicos, y… hay una sorpresa para ti, Tyson.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!… jejejejeje… ejem… eh¿qué dijiste?

- Compré unas ropas para ti, quedarás divino.

- ¿A verlo?

- Toma.

- ¿Quééé? Ni loco me pondría una ropa de estas!

- Pero te pondrás aunque tenga que obligarte.

- ¡Eso veremos!

Usando dolorosas técnicas, incluyendo estrangulamiento y golpes de romper huesos, Hillary obligó a Tyson para ponerse la ropa que "cariñosamente"adquirió. Verle a Tyson con playeras listadas de blanco y verde limón en conjunto con unos pantalones cortos anaranjados era ciertamente un espectáculo digno de risa, pero los demás se contuvieron esta vez para no ser víctimas también.

- Quedaste hermoso, Tyson, ahora debemos continuar el camino, vamos saliendo.

- ¿Estás loca? Me forzaste a ponerme esta ropa ridícula y encima quieres que salga a la calle con ella? De aquí no me sacas.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó Hillary dándole un puntapié en las rodillas.

- ¡Auch!

Cojeando alcanzó al resto del grupo que ya se alejaba, casi todos los caminantes lo vieron y alcanzó a oír frases como "¿Aquél es Tyson? No puede serlo¡está ridículo!"y otras cosas parecidas.

Para esos momentos todos llevaban dos o tres cajas en manos, ni el pequeño Kenny se salvó y sus cinco cajas apilonadas no le permitían ver el camino. Repentinamente Kai se sento en un banco de la plaza y declaró:

- Estoy cansado.

- ¡De pie! – exclamó Hillary - ¿cómo pueden cansarse si todavía no son las diez de la mañana?

- Si ayudas a llevar algunas cajas sería mejor.

- Llevaré las próximas que compre, ahora andando.

- De aquí no me sacarás.

- Kai… me estás obligando a usar la fuerza…

- No será con un puntapié que lograrás.

- Te demostraré lo contrario.

Se puso detrás de Kai y, con milimétrica precisión, dio un puntapié en la base de la espina vertebral, lo que obligó a ponerse inmediatamente de pie pero con un dolor que no le permitiría sentarse en las próximas tres semanas.

- ¡Ayayayayayayayyyy! Eso duele, duele, dueeeeeele!

- Sigamos.

El grupo de esclavos cargaba con las cajas sin chistar ahora, con el dolorido Kai caminando recto como una estaca.

- Nuestra próxima parada será la tienda de productos de belleza.

La tienda, grande como una playa de estacionamiento, exhibía una variedad infinita de productos en todas las presentaciones posibles. Hilary colocaba un envase tras otro en la canasta sostenida por Tyson.

- ¿Para qué tantas cosas? Ni poniéndote cincuenta kilos de estas cremas quedarías más bonita – comentó Tyson, cogiendo una botella y leyendo el rótulo – "Emulsión de 85 vitaminas"… y este "Solución de 217 minerales"… hum… aquí hay crema para… ¡wow! Mira un poco este, Max.

- ¿A verlo?… "crema más comunmente usado para blablablabla…"…¿Sirve para qué? – exclamó Max, poniéndosele los ojos como puntitos.

- ¡Ustedes dos! Dejen eso!

- Oye, Tyson¿qué significa "_depilar_"?

- No tengo la mínima idea, Max.

- Bien, ahora podemos ir a almorzar – declaró Hillary.

- ¡Por fin!

Llegaron a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad y se sentaron ante una gran mesa.

- ¡Dios mío, qué hambre! – exclamó Tyson – por favor, señor, traiga cinco hamburguesas, más seis porciones de papas fritas y…

- ¡Nada de eso señores! – interrumpió Hillary – una alimentación sana contribuye para mantenerlos fuertes y ágiles. Pediremos otra cosa.

Fue a conversar con el dueño, cinco minutos después retornó a la mesa.

- El menú está arreglado.

Los platos llegaron con rapidez, os cinco chicos quedaron consternados (y repugnados) al ver las "maravillas" que les sirvieron.

- ¿Apio? – dijo Tyson, su estómago roncaba aún más.

- ¿Lechuga? – Max tampoco estaba conforme.

- ¡Argh! Detesto el _tofu_! – Kenny puso una cara de asco.

- Esto es… oh, no… ¡pepino! – dijo el aterrado Ray.

- ¡Cualquier cosa menos chícharos! – Kai no podía ni ver ese vegetal en su frente.

- A comer pues no habrá otra cosa.

Con lentitud comenzaron a masticar interminablemente y resistiéndose a tragar aquello. Kenny fue el más retobado para comer, por lo que Hillary se vio obligada a taparle la nariz para que abra la boca, y le metió la comida por la garganta.

Finalmente se dirigieron otra vez a la casa de Tyson, cansados, adoloridos y con un montón de cajas. Una duda hacía meditar a Tyson cuando preguntó:

- Hillary, muéstrame las facturas de todas estas compras.

- Aquí.

- A ver… ¿Gastamos DOS MIL DÓLARES en compras¿De donde sacaste ese dinero?

- Se trata que… estuve ordenando tus cosas, hallé un fajo de billetes en un cajón y pensé que no usarías porque te olvidaste y…

- ¡Dios mío! No… no puede ser! Ese era… era… sniff…¡EL PREMIO QUE GANÉ EN EL ÚLTIMO TORNEO!… ay, no aguanto… snif, sniff…voy a tener que llorar…

(FIN)


End file.
